Azreal Kennedy
Azreal Kennedy (September 9th, 1956) was born in Passion Point Florida. Growing up he was a Circus Performer as he was very tall at 7 Foot Tall. He lost his left eye in an accident when he was 16 years old. When he was 20, he became The Magic Man a mysterious kidnapper who kidnapped people, and left behind a single black rose to signify that he had done the deed. In 1976 he married Rachel Kennedy. A couple of years later he had a daughter AJ Kennedy. He would later have two more daughters Illana Kennedy and Fiona Landi. His wife sadly died of cancer in 1990. After that he'd often be away on business as a Traveling Salesman -- a cover for being The Magic Man. His name was feared in several towns across the United States, and even Internationally. He'd return home once in a while to see his daughters. Few knew that he originated in Passion Point. He kidnapped twelve people from Passion Point itself. He also killed Tanner Adair. He would later also kill Tanner Adair. =Childhood= Azreal was born to Circus Performers. He was always very tall, by age 10 he was already over six feet tall. It was because of this that he performed in the circus just like his parents had. When he was 16 years old a knife thrower missed his target, and hit Azreal in the eye. He had to replace his eye with a glass eye because of this. His eyesight would never be the same. It was around this time that he met Rachel. She was kind to him, and asked him how he lost his eye. She was also, like his parents, into Witchcraft. The two made many connections, and started dating. But Rachel was always busy with her college studies. So the two didn't get to see each other that often. =Becoming The Magic Man= In 1976 he was approached by Sarah Conway, Susan Boothe and Dallas Emerson to become The Magic Man. The idea was to keep The Darkness out. They would prefer controled darkness to chaotic darkness. Azreal would do things his own way, revealing only part of his secrets to each of the three. He would go on a major kidnapping spree across the world. His total number of victims is unknown, but it's expected to be over 50 people. Though most believe he kills them, the truth is that he's kept them all alive. =Wife's Death= In 1990 his wife died. He was left alone to raise three children on his own. But he had too much else to do. Thus he set up a guise of being a Traveling Salesman. Sarah Conway would look after his daughters while he was away doing Magic Man Business. This was a lot more than anyone anticipated. He was hardly around for his children, but he still loved them very much. =Kidnappings= Azreal started kidnapping people in 1976. He was able to keep his trick to kidnapping people a secret. His first two victims were Meredith Sinclaire and Ben Simmons. He left a single black rose at their house the day after he took them. That was the first time that The Magic Man came up. Two years later he'd take another victim,, Rachel Anderson. By that time the original cases had gone cold, and nobody was sure who The Magic Man was. It was around this time that he started kidnapping people from other towns as well. He'd return to Passion Point to kidnap more people. But in 1985 Susan was going to turn on him. So he kidnapped her daughter as a reminder that it wasn't a good idea. But Keely Giannino aka Miley Boothe managed to get away. In 1990 his wife died. It was around this time that he'd focus on other towns so as not to lead on that he was from Passion Point. He continued terrozing the people of Passion Point for a long time however. In 2003, he found out that Dallas had betrayed him. It was at this time that he kidnapped Odessa Emerson as a warning to her. This drove Odessa's mother crazy, and made her father turn away from everything else. That was the last kidnapping in Passion Point for a long time. =Murder of Tanner Adair= In 1994, Tanner Adair had gone out of control much like his ancestor Thomas Lumen had. So as The Magic Man, Azreal knew he had to deal with him. So he snapped Edward's neck, and left his body with a black rose letting everyone know it was him that did it. This upset Dallas Emerson very much, but there was nothing she could do. Tanner's son however would be traumatized by his father's death and would eventually go on to become the Passion Point Psychopath. =List of known Victims= Known Victims of The Magic Man: *Meredith Sinclaire *Ben Simmons *Rachel Anderson *Mitchell Wines *Honey Tomei *Ned Collins *Miley Boothe *Katie Cousins *Isaac Michaels *Erika Balfour *Tina Carter *Michael Crawford *Odessa Emerson *Danny Grieves =Passion Point Psychopath Murders= During the Passion Point Psychopath Murders, Azreal Kennedy returned to Passion Point to deal with Edward Adair. He slipped in silently, snapped his neck, and then left a black rose on his body just as he did his father. He then left "Magic Man" by Heart playing on the radio on a loop signifying that he dealt with it all. He then stopped by to see his daughters, told them to be good to each other and that he loved them, and then once again left. Category:Characters Category:The Magic Man Category:MISTX0